bratzmagicschoolfandomcom-20200214-history
Cloe
Cloe Mendoza nicknamed Angel by her friends because she is perfectly sweet. Cloe is also a super soccer player and she is the only girl soccer jock in the school. She is a great athlete. She's a little bit of a tomboy because she does skateboarding, motorcycling and a few other tomboy and sporty things too and when she's hanging out with friends she likes to look her best. Cameron is her boyfriend although she had a super big crush on Cameron before they started dating. She is best friends with Jade, Sasha and Yasmin. Her pet is a pig with wings, due to her nickname being angel. Cloe is a freak out crazy drama queen that everyone loves. She also visits the crazy house many many times by mistake, they thought she was really wacky. Cloe's Biography Cloe looks at life through a different lens, always snapping pictures and filming her friends. She is nicknamed Angel '''because of her sweet personality. She is also known to be a drama queen, as Sasha sometimes calls her "Drama Mama", because she is very dramatic at almost everything and often screams in the process. But, nevertheless, she is still confident. Cloe is a playful, dramatic, confident, flirty, and down to earth sporty chic who loves playing sports, such as cheerleading and her most favorite soccer. She has also been noticed skateboarding and motorcycling as well. Cloe is naturally athletic and always full of energy, and is often full of big ideas; however, sometimes her imagination runs away with her, but her friends help keep her grounded! She loves mystery stories and even tries to solve them before the end. Cloe also has an artistic side: she loves sketching out fashions, as well as ballet. A movie star, Cloe is naturally athletic and always full of energy. Cloe loves to dance and sing with Jade, Sasha and Yasmin that they formed a fashion magazine called Bratz Magazine they also made a band called Bratz. They also love to dance, sing and do famous things because they are famous for there magazine being so successful. Cloe’s full of big ideas, and sometimes her imagination runs away with her, but her friends help keep this ‘Angel’ grounded! She also plays Belle Swan in movies.She can be very klutzy, though her athletic ability allows her to catch on to dances well because she is not that much of a dancer. Cloe is a vegetarian and a great photographer. Though a healthy eater, Cloe loves candy. She is a blonde bombshell and incredibly kind and caring. She can get a real attitude if anyone bugged her or 1 of her friends. Cloe always has your back! Cloe has a sweet and nurturing personality but can sometimes be dramatic. Her birthday is June 18. She usually shrieks before she reacts to something. Cloe enjoys painting, drawing, sketching, and all art. She makes amazing sketches and masterpieces. Cloe is naturally sporty; enjoying cheerleading, skateboarding, motorcycling, and her favorite, soccer. Though clumsy at dancing, she is very good at ballet. She is also a good actress, due that she's dramatic. Cloe is cooperative, helpful, an animal lover, friendly, outgoing, talkative, and happy-go-lucky. Cloe can do the splits. She is also the beauty editor in Bratz Magazine. Her signature color is blue, but she also likes the color pink. Cloe loves going to the soccer games because she loves watching soccer at the stadiums and on TV. She also likes to play soccer video games at home. Cloe gets teased by the boy jocks because she's the only girl jock on the soccer team. Appearance Cloe has blonde hair (has also been produced with pink, and brown hair), but her hair is definitely blonde she also has blue eyes, and a light skin tone. She has a Iceland heritage and loves to change her look. She looks amazing when tries to dress her best to impress her friends and Cameron and her make-up is done by a make-up shop called City Looks. She has so many clothes and different looks and she has four different magazines with her picture on it. Relationships Cloe is dating Cameron a sporty, motorcycling, skateboarding always on the move. Cloe and Cameron usually hang out doing studying for school or challenging each other in motorcycling or skateboarding or doing skateboarding or motorcycling for fun. They have been friends since kindergarten. Even since then, there relationship grew bigger and then asked out by Cameron asked out Cloe. Even since then, they have been one of the cutest couples at Bullworth Academy. Cameron also watches Cloe's soccer games in the weekends for support. Cloe's Trivia * '''Nickname: '''Angel * '''Pet: '''Pig * '''Zodiac: Cancer (July 20) * Lucky Number: '26 * '''Favorite Color: Gold ' * '''Favorite Movies: Comedy * Favorite Books: simply books ''' * '''Favorite Food: Thai Curry * Favorite Smoothie: '''Banana * '''Favorite Music: Pop * '''Favorite Class: '''Art,Dance, * '''Fashion Passion: '''Animal Prints * '''Shopping Style: '''Beauty products and glittering make-up. * '''Source: '''https://bratzfan.fandom.com/wiki/Cloe Actresses *Samantha Van Belle *Kaylynne Boyed *Tara Macintyre Category:Bratz Magic School Characters Category:Cade